The 149th Hunger Games
by QueenZalaria
Summary: So there is yet another Hunger Games, and Karly is forced by her father to volunteer, but does she actually want to? A battle between love, fame and life causes Karly to make decisions she never thought she would have to...
1. Chapter 1

_(In this story, Katniss and Peeta's victory was treated as normal, and no consequences were there, but it is said that if it ever happens again both victors will be executed.)_

My eyes fluttered open, and immediately traveled to the dark purple alarm clock of mine. The glowing text read 9:00am. So I still had five more hours until the reaping.

I stepped out of bed, and changed from my violet nightdress into a simple white puff-sleeved blouse and black skirt. I slipped into some black flats and walked into the kitchen quietly, after lightly tying my long brown hair into a bun.

My father was at work already, the blacksmith, of course. He still had to work on the day of the reaping, although he did get let off early, at about twelve o'clock I think, so that he could go and watch District 2's reaping, although I have no idea why he would want to, apart from seeing me off. Oh, yes, he wanted his darling daughter to compete in the bloodthirsty Hunger Games. Well, to be honest, I actually wanted to. My older sister had won the Games a few years back, but she wanted to live in the Victor's Village with her husband and baby son.

My mother was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the daily newspaper. Her mousy hair was tied in a much tighter bun than mine, with not a hair out of place. Her light blue eyes were tired. She must have gotten up early.

'Good morning mother,' I said, walking up to get an orange and glass of water.

'Morning sweetie. How did you sleep?' she asked, without a glance away from her interesting article.

'Good.' I answered. 'When will father be home?'

'Eleven thirty, around about. He wants to see you off for the games.'

My heart lurched.

To tell the truth, my father wasn't the sweetest and kindest man you've ever met. My mother married him because... Well, I don't honestly know why. They don't often show love for each other, if they have it at all. And he's not kind to me either. One daughter was enough for him, but what he truly wanted was a strong, muscular son to bring his name upwards in the Capitol. One daughter winning wasn't enough. Apparently one male victor was equal to two female victors. Apparently male superiority wasn't completely extinguished in Panem.

I was excited about the Games though. I hadn't trained with weapons for eleven years for no reason, like most of my friends. I was lucky to have been born in District 2 and not a poor District like 11 or 12, where you have to kill for food, and most are very poor.

I finished up the orange and placed my glass in the kitchen sink. Before walking outside. Waiting at my doorstep as we had planned was my closest friend, Farabelle. She was dressed in a short pink dress, much to formal for the Reaping, perhaps the interviews would be more fitting. Her gorgeous auburn hair was let out in waves, flowing across her back. If she was reaped, or perhaps volunteered, she would gain many sponsors just from her looks.

'Hey Karly. Shall we go?' she asked politely, in her sweet voice.

I nodded, and we walked to the City square, where we would for several hours until the Reaping began, simply to get a space at the front.

The needle stabbed into my finger, drawing drops of scarlet. I casually walked into the female sixteen year old's area. Farabelle followed me.

The odds were not in my favour to be chosen for the reaping this year, or for any year. I had no tesserae, and only five slips of paper had my name in fancy 's why I had a strategy.

'Attention, please.' I heard the mayor's voice. I turned around, and also saw Rowan and Ginger, two previous victors, seated together. Inna, our district's escort, was standing in front of a microphone.

The mayor began a speech, but all I heard was the end: 'May the odds be ever in your favour.'

Inna stepped forward as the mayor, Mr. Harrowfield, stepped back.

'Ladies first.' Inna opened the glass bauble and pulled out a name. She carefully read it.

'Ivetta Greenfield.'

Without looking for the girl I threw my hand in the air and yelled out. But a blonde girl beside me was first.

'I volun-' she didn't finish before I shoved her to the ground, and I completed her sentence.

'I volunteer!' I cried, before I elegantly walked up the stairs onto the stage.

'And what is your name, dear?' Inna asked.

'Karliya Winters,' I announced clearly, facing the crowd.

'Everyone applaud for the Hunger Games' District two female, Karliya Winters!'

I raised my clenched fists and smirked as the crowd cheered. I saw Rowan smile at me and clap her hands.

I was ready to compete in the One Hundred and Forty-Ninth Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down on the chair in the little room, waiting impatiently for someone to enter as a goodbye. I gasped as finally someone came in, although it was not who I expected.

'Hey, little sister.'

I narrowed my eyes, and Vanaya laughed. She balanced her son – now two years old – on her hip.

'I heard you volunteered.'

I couldn't help it. I really did miss my sister. I threw my arms around her neck.

'Woah, hold on!' Vanaya put her child – I think his name was Copper – down on a chair.

I laughed. 'Do you really think I can win it, like you did?'

'Of course! It runs in the family,' Vanaya winked, and I giggled. Copper made a weird noise that must have been a laugh.

'Look, Karly. All you have to do is team up with someone. Don't let them backstab you, and make it to the final two with them. Okay?'

I nodded. It sounded like an okay plan. Vanaya picked up Copper again and smiled at me before walking out of the door. I sighed, and hoped my father wouldn't come. God must have heard my wish, because the next visitor was Farabelle.

'Congrats, Karly! You made it!' My best friend smirked with true happiness. 'Now you just gotta make it out alive and let me live with you in the Victor's Village, aye?' she nudged me with an elbow and I couldn't help bursting out in laughter. Farabelle soon joined in.

'If not for your family, Kar, you gotta win for me.' She said more solemnly. 'I don't wanna see you go. So stick with the Careers for a while or something, 'kay?'

I nodded again, before a Peacekeeper arrived at the door and said time was up.

'See you on the TV, I guess?'

'Bye Karly!' Farabelle waved goodbye and walked out of the door.

The train ride to the Capitol was pure boredom. I had nothing to do except eat or socialise, so that's what I did. I stood up and walked over to the huge banquet table, and saw many foods we in fact had at home – Carbanara, Spaghetti Bolognese, Risotto, and even a few containers full of caviar, which I personally thought was disgusting. I took a small tuna and mayonnaise sandwich and walked over to my District's male: Blaine Edwards. He was a tall, tanned, muscular boy with a scar across his left eye. He was in the year above me at school, though I knew he wasn't the smartest. His black hair and gray eyes contrasted nicely, and he would have usually looked attractive, but he was stuffing his face with turkey. He winked at me as I passed, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

I saw the District One tributes further on, I think they were called Venus and Marco. Hey, at least the guy's name was normal, for once. The pair looked like siblings, laughing and chatting together. They both had gorgeous golden locks and piercing blue eyes, like most District 1 tributes did. Venus waved a perfectly manicured hand at me and I waved back, and was just about to greet the District 4 tributes before the train ground to a halt, and Inna escorted Blaine and I outside.

I almost gasped at the sight of the huge, towering skyscraper in which our interviews would be held, but that would have been embarassing. It was painted black with windows everywhere, and Inna led us inside, behind the District 1 tributes and escort.

'Welcome to your home for the next forty-eight hours. You have a day to get ready for your interview – check in with your stylists, too – the interviews are the next day. Good luck!' Inna smiled, before hurrying off.

I walked through the door marked 'District Two' and was greeted by a luxurious room which was even better than my entire house back home. Simply in the living room were two velvet sofas blanketed by cushions, a wide flat screen television, a recliner that matched the sofas, so much I couldn't even describe it. There were two opposing rooms, both of which I guessed were bedrooms. I ran into one excitedly, and sighed at the beauty of the room. A satin duvet was covering the double bed, along with a lampshade next to it and a walk in closet across the room. I heard Blaine turning on the TV, then immediately switching it back off.

A knock was heard at the door, and I opened it to be greeted by a woman with cyan coloured hair.

'Hello! I'm Freya, and I'm your head stylist!'

Behind Freya were two other ladies – both with eccentric hair colours - and a man with platinum blonde hair.

The man and one of the ladies walked over to Blaine, while Freya and the fuschia-haired woman pulled me down a long corridor into a room marked 'Stylists'.

They sat me down on a bench where they completely stripped me of everything! It was rather embarassing, although they didn't seem to care.

'You've got perfect skin, hunny,' Freya said. I glared at a wax pot sitting nearby.

'Yes, but we must change that hair,' Miss Fuschia added, _'tut tut tut'_ing.

Freya pulled out a black hairbrush and pulled it through my hair, removing any knots that were still there from yesterday morning. Miss Fuschia disappeared into a closet, and came back out again looking confused.

'What's your tactic?' She asked me. I shrugged. Miss Fuschia went back in and came out holding a long strapless red dress with a slit along the leg. She handed it to me, an I put it on there. Frya nodded and clapped her hands.

'Perfect. Now get changed, then go and get some beauty sleep, you've got the interviews tomorrow!'


End file.
